Complete Me
by 234asfzvn
Summary: Blaine made a vow to go at whatever pace Kurt initiated; he was happy as long as Kurt was happy and that was that. He didn't expect it when it happened, though. And no way in hell did he expect it to be so damn good. Klaine one shot. Mega-fluff & smut.


**A/N:**** Hi there! :) So, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I'm not a writer in the slightest, but I just had this stuck in my head and I needed to get it down.**

**In my headcanon, Blaine is the seemingly more dominant one when out in public and just in general, but once Klaine are alone and sexytime starts, Kurt, despite being embarrassed at first, is just naturally the dominant one - to me, that just seems like the kind of guy he is. I tried to get that across in the story but whether or not I managed to do that it up to you.**

**I don't have a beta, so sorry for any typos! ****This involves some sugar sweet fluff, lots of wonderful Klaine love and some lovely smut. Enjoyyy! :)**

**Oh, also - I tend to overuse commas and semi-colons. Forgive me. **

Blaine was confused.

After the whole 'Animal' debacle with Kurt's attempted sexy faces and his later admission that he didn't know anything about - or have the intention of learning anything about - sex, Blaine wasn't really expecting much in that department once they'd finally started dating a few weeks later. As difficult as it may be at times for him to refrain from saying the wrong thing or looking at Kurt in the wrong way, he decided that he could wait – the tremendous amount of love that Blaine had for the other boy and their beautiful relationship was so much more important to him than getting into Kurt's pants. Though he wasn't going to deny it: he really, _really_ wanted to. He was a teenage boy with raging hormones and a wonderful, beautiful, sexy as _hell_ boyfriend – could you really blame him? He respected Kurt, though, and made a vow to himself to go at whatever pace Kurt initiated; he was happy as long as Kurt was happy, and that was that.

He didn't expect it when it happened, though.

And no way in hell did he expect it to be so damn good.

Around a month and a half after they started dating, when Kurt let Blaine into his house on one bright, sunny Saturday evening, something was different. Blaine couldn't quite put a label on it, but he could certainly tell that something was exceptionally altered in the way Kurt was acting. His eyes were wide and shifty, never holding Blaine's gaze for more than a few seconds at a time, and a faint blush contoured the flawless skin on his face. He was stuttering on his words and he wasn't exuding that usual aura of pure confidence that he'd completely mastered. If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd say that Kurt seemed overcome with nerves and anxiety - he didn't ask the obvious question clouding his thoughts, though. If and when Kurt wanted to talk, he would - their relationship consisted of pure honesty, openness and love, and Blaine knew that Kurt would confide in him if he felt the need to.

"Uhm, do you want to go upstairs?" Kurt asked timidly, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts and smiling at him, eyes shining with unfamiliar emotion.

"Sure thing," Blaine said, returning the smile. He gestured with his arms towards the stairs, faking a British accent whilst saying "lead the way, Mr. Hummel." It worked – Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes expertly as his demeanour somewhat returned to normal.

"You're such a dork," he replied, still laughing as he caught Blaine's eyes and grabbed his hand firmly, leading him up the steps.

As the reached the door to Kurt's room, Blaine felt Kurt's personality seem to shift once again. Blaine opened his mouth to ask the other boy what he was thinking when Kurt abruptly gripped his hand tighter, opening the door and tugging him inside eagerly, pushing the shorter boy back against the door and shutting it, his hands now clutching tightly onto Blaine's shoulders. Suddenly, Kurt's lips were pressed to Blaine's, effectively muting whatever he was about to say as Blaine's eyes widened in shock. The wooden door was solid and cold on his back, heavily contrasted to the feel of Kurt's soft, warm body pressed against his front and his lips pressing quick, firm touches to his own. It was hot, desperate and just perfect, and Blaine's eyes were closing slowly and he was quickly losing all coherent thought when his subconscious decided to remind him that _no, no – you and Kurt need to talk about this first. He may be the one forcing you against a wall, but you don't know if he's ready for this yet_. Damn it, Blaine hated his brain sometimes – but hell, it was right.

As much as it pained him to do so, Blaine started to protest, trying to pull back from Kurt. With a quiet _pop_ as their lips broke contact, they opened their eyes. Kurt was looking down, though, his cheeks and the tips of his ears a flaming crimson colour. Kurt and Blaine had had a few wonderful, heated make out sessions before, but, even though they were only a few seconds into this one, it was as clear as they were gay that it was definitely not like any of the other times. The sheer heat and the overwhelming sense of _need_ unmistakably gave that away.

"Kurt, honey – not that I wasn't really, _really_ enjoying that, but did you want to explain what just happened?" Blaine asked, his voice gentle and soothing.

Kurt just stood there for a moment, seemingly contemplating his answer. He shuffled on his feet slightly, his hands still gripping softly on Blaine's shoulders with his eyes focused on the ground as he said, strong and clear, "I'm not a baby penguin anymore, Blaine."

_Wait, what is he talking about? Not a baby peng-_

Oh.

Well, Blaine certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Kurt, are you-" Blaine began, but Kurt interrupted him before he could complete his sentence.

"Wait, Blaine – please. Listen to me first, okay?" He asked tentatively, finally looking up to meet the curly-haired boy's gaze. Blaine nodded, face softening, grabbing hold of Kurt's soft hands and allowing him to carry on. Eyes boring into Blaine's, Kurt continued. "I... I know that you've been careful around me. You've respected me, you've given me time and you've allowed me to call the shots. You understand me, Blaine, and for that, I'm forever grateful. But now," he took a deep breath, looking down again before carrying on. "I… I'm ready, Blaine. I'm ready to go further with you; I'm ready to give more of myself to you because god knows you deserve it, even though you pretty much have all of me already." He pauses, releasing a short laugh at this. "I'm not going to say that I'm ready to go a… _all the way_ yet, because that would be a lie, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind getting close."

With every word spoken, Blaine's mind kept creating more and more vivid images, his mouth progressively opening wider as he took in everything that Kurt was saying. The taller boy must've misread Blaine's shocked expression though, as he started panicking and rushing over his words as he began "shit, I didn't even think. God, I'm so selfish! You probably don't even _want_ me like that and here I am just stupidly babbling away like a-"

"Kurt. Please shut up." Blaine said, silencing Kurt, who pouted with an eyebrow so raised, it reached his hairline. "I cannot believe that you even allowed yourself to think that. You… you're the most important person in my life. No wait, you _are_ my life. I don't know how it happened, but that beautiful, perfect boy – but terrible, awful spy – that I met on that staircase at Dalton… God, I don't even know what I did to deserve to even know you. But then you became my friend, my very best friend, and I didn't think there was any way I could possibly be happier. But then, you became my _boyfriend_; I get to kiss you and hold you and never let you go. I don't _want_ to ever let you go. You're the most beautiful person I know – inside and out – and I could literally endure the rest of my life without a single song, just as long as I get to hear your sweet, soft, musical laughter in my ears forever. I… Oh god." Blaine laughed, wiping a single tear that spilled from his eyes. "I love you, Kurt. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and it's my job to tell you that all day, ever day. And if you've seriously deluded yourself into thinking that I don't want you like _that_, then clearly I haven't been doing my job right. I love you. I want you. I want everything with you. And I'm going to shut up now, because that was the most terribly cliché thing I've ever said, but it's true."

Kurt sat there silently throughout the entirety of Blaine's little speech, grin growing impossibly wide as he took in those beautiful words, never feeling more loved and in love than he did at that moment. His eyes were threatening to unleash a waterfall of tears, but he managed to keep them at bay. He held on tighter to the hand that was holding his, squeezing gently as he stared into Blaine's eyes, uttering those three words that have never been more true than right then, in that moment, in that room, with Kurt and Blaine pressed against the door, gazing into each others' eyes like they were the only things that mattered in this world.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Kurt opened his mouth and repeated "I'm ready," whispering directly to at Blaine's face, his sweet, coffee-scented breath ghosting on the other boy's skin. In all honesty, Blaine had completely forgotten about what they'd been previously talking about, but once Kurt had said those two words, it all came back to him.

"Kurt, are… are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Blaine – more sure than I've ever been about anything," Kurt answered, smiling and rolling his eyes at Blaine's adorableness.

"But wait, Burt and Caro-"

"Left to go on a dinner date about 5 minutes before you got here. They'll be gone for hours."

"And Fi-"

"Staying at Puck's for the night."

"Damn, you really thought this through, didn't you, Hummel?" Blaine winked, gazing up at Kurt with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes once again, though he couldn't help but smile back – Blaine's smile was infectious. "We are all _alone_, Blaine – I assure you. Now shut up and just kiss me, _please_."

Face slowly inching closer to Kurt's, Blaine whispered "just... just tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" willing Kurt to know just how much he cared about him.

"I will, Blaine. But I assure you, there'll be no need – I won't be _able_ to stop." He blinked and looked into Blaine's eyes again, leading him into shock as he took in Kurt's dilated, lust-glazed pupils. "I want you, baby. I love you. And right now, I _need_ you to kiss me."

_Very well, then. _

Both boys smiled at each other as they leaned closer, eyes closing as their lips finally reconnected. Oh god, but Kurt's lips just tasted so familiar and _so damn good_. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Blaine finally gave in with a contented sigh, immersed in the feel and the scent that was just _Kurt_ all around him. Kurt had his hands in Blaine's hair, fisting the dark, gel-free, thick curls that covered his head as he opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip and seeking entry. Complying gladly, Blaine let Kurt in, their tongues fighting for dominance in a slow, wet, deep kiss. One of Kurt's hands dropped from Blaine's hair and he ran his fingers down his arm _oh so slowly_, only pausing finally when he reached the gentle swell of the shorter boy's glorious, round ass, covered by his tight jeans. Moaning from somewhere deep within his chest as Kurt squeezed, Blaine automatically bucked up his hips into Kurt's thigh, groaning loudly at the beautiful friction it caused. Regretting it instantly, he snapped his lips away, stopping only when Kurt gripped his hips and held him in place. "Blaine, please – don't stop. Please, just _don't stop_," he all but moaned, gasping for air. Blaine conceded, deciding to relocate his mouth to the other boy's neck instead with a growl that was pure _animal_, licking and sucking and doing anything but break contact with Kurt's delicious, creamy skin.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt said, between moans. "Those fucking _noises_ you make. It's - _oh god_ - taking all my willpower right now to refrain from bending you over that desk and fucking you _senseless_."

_Woah_, hold the fucking phone. _Where on earth did that come from_? Holyfucking_hell_, that did it for Blaine, who wouldn't be able to last much longer. Where Kurt could possibly have learned to go from his supposedly 'baby penguin' self to speaking in a way that resembled a hot, filthy whore, he didn't know; he didn't even care. All he knew is that it was the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever heard and judging by the rock-like hardness between his legs, he needed Kurt closer and he needed it _now_. Without removing his lips from the smooth, flawless skin at Kurt's throat, he lead him towards the bed and pushed him backwards, falling along with him so they were now horizontal. Blaine placed his knees on either side of Kurt's waist, covering his body with his own as the taller boy grabbed his face and crashed his lips to his once again. The kiss was messy – all teeth, tongue and heat, which suited both boys just fine as they ran their hands all over each others' bodies, shredding material and tearing off buttons as they hurried to explore each other further.

When both boys' shirts were open, they smashed their naked torsos together, feeling the pure _need_ to be closer still. Next came their pants which they all but ripped off of each other, both too desperate and impatient to care about anything else. They kicked off their boxers until they were both fully unclothed, momentarily breaking the kiss so they could appreciate their naked forms. Blaine looked down at Kurt as Kurt did the same to Blaine, both thinking along the lines of _woah, he's so breathtakingly beautiful. How was I lucky enough to find him_? Their lips couldn't be kept apart for long though, and, soon enough, they brought their mouths together once again, harder this time, their mutual eagerness coming to light. Kurt could feel Blaine's beautiful, thick chest hair scratching his sensitive nipples and he groaned, lifting his hips to the other boy's and pressing his throbbing cock to Blaine's roughly. The moans that escaped both boys' mouths were purely deafening, echoing endlessly in the otherwise silent room as they continued to grind their respective hardness into one another. They were mouth to mouth, chest to chest, cock to cock. They were two halves of one whole, and only when they were together could they be fully complete.

Kurt placed both hands roughly onto Blaine's ass once again, turning the tables as he, in one swift motion, flipped the boys over so he was on top. Blaine gasped as his mouth widened in surprise, and Kurt savoured the opportunity to dominate. Whilst keeping a steady rhythm as he ground his cock into Blaine's, he simultaneously began to plunge his tongue in and out of the other boy's heat-filled mouth, effectively fucking him with his slick tongue. Blaine couldn't stop moaning, and Kurt withdrew his tongue and decided to lick a long, wet stripe from his collarbone to cheek, sucking on his earlobe gently as he whispered hotly and seductively right in his ear "you like that, do you baby? You like the feel of my cock rubbing against yours as I fuck your hot little mouth with my tongue? Isn't that right?" Blaine was a writhing hot mess beneath him at this point, so turned on to the point where all he could do was lay there and _take it_ – take everything Kurt was giving him – as he moaned a repetitive string of "_yes_", "ohgod" and "more, _please,_" with an endless thread of cuss words thrown in for good measure.

Soon enough, Blaine could feel the familiar heat pooling up low down in his stomach and he all but groaned, "Kurt, _ahh_, I'm cl-" Kurt cut him off though, silencing his words with an index finger pressed lightly too Blaine's mouth. After three, four more thrusts, he spoke.

"_Shh_," he murmured, his voice becoming progressively deeper. "Just come for me now, baby."

And so Blaine did.

With a guttural moan and a harsh intake of breath, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and screamed Kurt's name, face distorting in pure ecstasy as he reached his climax; his come spurted all over the boys' connected chests. All it took was one look at Blaine's face and Kurt came too, panting heavily as he released, his come mixing with the other boy's and covering their entwined bodies.

Blaine decided that he really liked it when Kurt dominated. And he _loved_ it when Kurt talked dirtily to him. Actually, he just really loved _Kurt_.

And he wasn't confused anymore. _Nuh-uh_.

Moments later, Blaine finally looked up at Kurt as he opened his eyes, a slow, serene smile gracing his lips as he pressed his mouth softly to his nose. They instinctively reached for each other's hands, meeting halfway to lace their fingers together – a mutual silent _thank you, I love you_. Looking down at their joined hands, they both quietly dwelled on how perfectly their fingers joined together. Like two puzzle pieces.

They were Kurt and Blaine – they were two boys who knew one other better than anyone else could ever dream of; two boys who loved each other more than even they themselves could fully comprehend.

They were two boys that were two halves of one whole, and only when they were together could they be fully complete.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that! ****Seeing as this is the first fanfic I've written, I'd really appreciate if you guys could spare a moment and let me know how I did – a review would be lovely. ;D **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
